I am Ready for Anything
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: What do you think it was that Pheo told Wufei in "it ain't over yet"? Well, find out. humor, sprinkle of romance, and lots of fun. definitely not the end for this band of friends! r


I am Ready for Anything! Genre: humor/romance I'm just in that mood for some reason ^-^  
  
A/N: ok, here's the 3rd installment of my little birthday fic. Why? I have no clue. I just finished writing the sequel thingy to it and this idea just popped in my brain. So now I have to write it down! Here it is; I'm putting another author's note at the bottom because I don't want to give anything away right now. Oh yeah! This happens when they're about 19! K?  
  
~*~  
  
Pheonix yawned as Kitty walked around with the camcorder.  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I have a hangover. You?"  
  
"Same, but that always happens when we have too much Boost."  
  
Heero woke up and yawned, "What happened?"  
  
"We had Boost honey," she paused for a minute. "Damn, you look good as Rocky."  
  
"Bullwinkle!" Pheonix said and grinned.  
  
"Not so loud, please," Heero groaned and sat up.  
  
"Aw, wassa matta? Got a headache?" Pheonix cooed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You better not be mean to me."  
  
Heero sighed, "I don't want to know."  
  
Quatre woke up, "I better make breakfast."  
  
"Morning Janet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're dressed up ass Janet Weiss."  
  
"Slut!" Pheonix and Kitty said in unison and dissolved into giggles.  
  
"What the hell? Who's doing audience participation without me?"  
  
"Sorry honey, we just couldn't resist. And anyways, you were still asleep."  
  
Kitty was recording everything. She made everyone that woke up get up and show off their costumes.  
  
"Please Pheonix, not so loud," Lillia groaned.  
  
"I do believe the name is Columbia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's who I am while I'm in this garb."  
  
Lillia yawned and woke Trowa up. Duo and Wufei woke up soon after.  
  
"Uh, Wufei, honey. There's something you need to know."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that I don't know why I'm dressed up as Frank-n- furter."  
  
"Yeah, besides that."  
  
He looked up at her, "And besides the fact that you look so much like Columbia it's scary?"  
  
"Yeah, besides that."  
  
"Ok, then what is it?" he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
Lillia, Trowa, Aagi, Heero, and Duo went into the dining room to wait for Quatre to finish making breakfast. Kitty stayed and recorded everything that was happening.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well," she started and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Wufei's eyes got wide, "What?!"  
  
"You heard her," Kitty stated.  
  
"I know. But. But this can't be. can it?" Wufei looked at Kitty with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well, don't you think it a bit odd that Pheo's been acting a little more childish lately?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. So what have you to say for this.because I am keeping this tape for your kid to watch and everyone else," Kitty grinned.  
  
"You really wanna know what I think about this whole situation?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok," he paused and pulled Pheonix closer to him. "Here's what I think." He kissed her passionately.  
  
"Whoa, go Wufei!" Kitty grinned, getting everything on tape.  
  
A few minutes passed before Quatre popped his head in the living room, "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Ok, we'll be there in a minute. Any other words before I turn this off?"  
  
"Yeah," he looked into Pheonix's eyes, "I love you."  
  
Pheonix smiled, "I love you too."  
  
"Aw, how cute. I'm gonna be sick," Kitty said and turned off the camcorder.  
  
"Shut up Kitty."  
  
Kitty shrugged, "Fine. I'm going to get something to eat before Duo eats it all."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
The three walked into the dining room and sat down silently.  
  
"Kitty, do you have to take that thing everywhere you go?"  
  
"Yeah, never know when something wonderful or funny happens."  
  
Pheonix sighed.  
  
~*~couple months later~*~ (I know, major time jump but I don't want to make this longer than it should ::sticks out tongue:: )  
  
Kitty walked up to Pheonix. All the G-boys left on a mission and would be back a few days later.  
  
"Want to go out for a while?"  
  
Pheonix sighed and nodded, "Yeah. It would be wonderful to get out of this place for a little bit."  
  
"Ok. Come with us then. Girls day out."  
  
Pheonix smiled at got up, "And where are we going?"  
  
"Out somewhere. And anyways, don't you need to go shopping?"  
  
"I don't want to think about that now!" she protested.  
  
Kitty laughed and shook her head, "Well, it has gotten more obvious."  
  
"Well, I guess we could," she smirked.  
  
"First, lunch. Then shopping. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lillia walked in from the backyard, "Don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh shit, that's right. I do!"  
  
"Well, don't worry about it today. Today is going to be nothing but fun."  
  
Pheonix smiled, "It better."  
  
"Ok, come on then. Aagi's in the car waiting."  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
~*~next day~*~  
  
"Ah, Ms. Pheonix. How has everything been?"  
  
"Fine, except for morning sickness. It sucks."  
  
The doctor chuckled, "Well, let's see how this is coming along."  
  
Pheonix nodded.  
  
~*~ (finally, the g-boys are back. I was kinda getting tired of them not being there.)  
  
"Pheonix, guess who's back," a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Huh? What the hell?" she opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Kitty chirped.  
  
"Don't sunshine me you bitch," she threw a pillow at one of her best friends.  
  
"Well, excuse me. But I do believe that someone wants to know how the other day's appointment went," a sly grin spread across her face.  
  
She sat up and yawned, "That's a good one."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me," Wufei said.  
  
Pheonix immediately woke up and smiled. He went up to her bed and the two kissed; Kitty made a face.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Pheo," he smiled. "So, how did it go? I'm ready for anything now."  
  
"Wufei. It's twins."  
  
He promptly passed out on the floor.  
  
Kitty started giggling and turned off the camcorder, "I'll get some ice." She walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Pheonix nodded and went over to his side, trying to wake him up. Kitty came back up a few minutes later still giggling.  
  
"Will you stop that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that was a comical reaction. I'm afraid that he might've died of a heart attack if you said it was triplets."  
  
"Hmmm, that is a funny thought. I wish that I had said that instead just to see what would happen."  
  
~*~a few more months pass.~*~  
  
"Will you stop being so bloody paranoid?!" Pheonix yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Uh, Wufei, you might want to watch out for the mood swings."  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!"  
  
"Damn, don't get all pissy."  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's gonna carve this thing?"  
  
"Not me, I just want the seeds."  
  
"That's sick!"  
  
"No it's not. They're good!"  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Never argue with a pregnant woman!"  
  
"Ok, fine then!"  
  
Pheonix walked out of the kitchen, "I am going to kill him."  
  
"Damn, what happened this time?" Kitty asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"He's being a bitch."  
  
~*~few days later~*~  
  
Everyone got into their costumes and were getting ready for the little trick-or-treaters.  
  
"Well, happy Halloween!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oooo, testy, aren't we?"  
  
"I am going to hurt you."  
  
The doorbell rang and little kids were wanting their treats.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Wufei dropped the bowl of candy and looked to the direction of the screaming. He glared at Duo, "You give out the candy now. I need to see what's wrong."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Wufei ran to where all four girls happened to be standing.  
  
"Ow, pain."  
  
"Oh my god," he looked at Pheonix.  
  
"My water broke," she whined.(lol)  
  
"We're going to the hospital now," he said, taking her hand. "Lillia, call the hospital and tell them that we're going to be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok," she said and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going with you," Kitty said.  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
~*~ few hours later~*~ (ain't I so blunt? ^-^ )  
  
"Congratulations, two healthy baby girls," the nurse said and handed them to Pheonix.  
  
Pheonix looked up at Kitty and gave her an annoyed look, "Will you get that thing out of here?!"  
  
"What? Listen, just think, it'll be one of the first things that your kids will get to see from their infancy," she grinned.  
  
"Ugh, I hate you. Get that thing out of my face."  
  
"What? You're picture perfect," she groaned.  
  
"I look horrible."  
  
"You look wonderful Pheo," Wufei said.  
  
"So, what are the names going to be?"  
  
Pheonix looked at Wufei and a sly grin appeared, "Magenta and Columbia."  
  
"That was so obvious!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Shut up, you'd do the same thing."  
  
"You should get some rest."  
  
"Yeah. That was painful."  
  
The nurse took the newborns to the nursery.  
  
"Well, get some rest and we'll see talk to you later," Wufei said and kissed her.  
  
Pheonix nodded.  
  
"Ok, we'll tell everyone the news," Kitty said and cut off the camcorder.  
  
"Ok. Peace out."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Pheonix smiled and the two left so she could get some sleep.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A/N: there, I am tired of writing this thing! ::looks at what page she's on:: NANI!?! Page 8 already? What is it with me writing such long friggen stories?! ::sighs:: oh well. Anyways, I'm thinking of writing another story that comes after this one. But it'll be based around Kitty and Heero. Uh, now that I think about it. I've gotten into this little thing way too much. Two stories in one day and all going one right after the other. Not that I hate it or anything, it's just that I wasn't expecting to write a lot about the g-boys with Kitty, Lillia, Pheonix, and Aagi. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I have no idea what I was thinking. Comments and flames welcome ^-^  
  
~pheo 


End file.
